


my boy

by tinyrobosins (tinyroboboy)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, its sex guys, time for big pp jon, you saw the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyroboboy/pseuds/tinyrobosins
Summary: THIS IS AN EPILOGUEread the full story first
Relationships: Jon/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	my boy

**-ATTENTION-**

This is an extended ending to my other story “i just kinda wish you were gay”  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490898>  
I didn't want to have to tag the entire work as mature just for this once scene so I opted to post it separately.

The two boys stood there holding each other for a long while. Jon’s legs were hurting him a bit from standing squished against Tord’s bony body, but he didn’t care. He was a bit relieved, however, when Tord let him go and turned to sit down on the bed. He smoothed out the blue bedspread next to him and beckoned for Jon to sit beside him.  
“You know,” Tord spoke softly, “I’d like to have another go at that kiss…” he suggested. “I mean, one we really mean to do, that is.”  
Jon’s cheeks were still pink from the last time. “O-Oh… alright.” He was hesitant but followed the sound of Tord patting the bed. “How do you want—“  
“Shh…” Tord whispered toward him. “Just let it happen.” He leaned in close to Jon’s face. “Close your eyes and just… let it fall into place.” With that, he began to kiss Jon. It was soft like the first, but behind it was a burning fire of passion and desire. Tord took notice of how everything felt at that moment. The bed beneath him, how his hoodie rested on his body, Jon’s soft lips against his, and, finally, how his head was heating up rapidly. He reached up and held Jon’s chubby face in his hands, pulling him in just a bit.  
Jon couldn't help but moan a little as he was touched. He felt odd. It wasn’t a bad feeling, though. He quite enjoyed it, actually. It was something he hadn’t felt since secondary school. He used to feel a bit like this when his football team would hang out in the locker room after practice. The wandering thoughts of school brought back unpleasant memories.  
Tord pulled away from the kiss noticing a change in Jon’s participation. “What’s wrong, love?” He asked, relaxing his grip a little.  
“Oh, nothing… I just… starting thinking about secondary school for some reason.” Jon hated to admit.  
Tord gave half a smile. “Oh, is that so?” He teased. “Remind you of your first kiss?” He smiled wider and poked Jon in the stomach to rile him up.  
Jon smiled, too. “Stop,” he giggled, “no, it’s not that—“ He pushed Tord’s hand away. “—I was thinking about being in school when I felt… something. Something like this, I guess.”  
“First time, then?” Tord questioned, hoping to gather some insight as to what was holding Jon back.  
Jon grimaced at the thought of his first time.  
Tord took notice of the shudder. “Not so nice, I guess, huh?”  
Jon shook his head. He looked almost scared.  
Tord raised an eyebrow. “Did something happen?” He made sure to give Jon his space now.  
“It was just… bad…” Jon admitted, “I didn’t really want to, but she didn’t want to go off to Uni being a virgin, so…”  
Tord gave a gentle nod of understanding. “Is that how you feel with me?” He asked, feeling his heart sink.  
Jon’s eyes widened. “No, no!” He assured, “I feel so… well, it feels so nice to be around you… and when I kiss you it feels so different. I just had a bad memory is all.”  
Tord felt a sense of relief. “Well, surely your next times made up for it, yeah?”  
Jon looked at the floor. He watched his legs dangle as his toes just brushed the rug beneath them. He was ashamed. “I… never had another time,” was his quiet admission.  
Tord was honestly a bit surprised. “R… Really?” He asked, not wanting to make him feel bad.  
Jon nodded, still not looking at Tord.  
Tord’s smile was sweet. He scooted in a bit closer to Jon. “Do you… maybe want to have another go, then?” He felt like he was being quite bold to ask him that but he couldn’t think of a better segue.  
Jon’s face flushed red almost instantly. He was a bit hesitant, being somewhat scarred by his first encounter. Still, something inside him was nudging him, lusting after Tord. After a long pause, Jon finally nodded his head.  
Tord couldn’t help but smile. “You can say ‘no’ if you don’t want to, I don’t want to pressure you. I will go slow, I promise.”  
Jon trusted him enough by this point. He gave a smile ever so slight. “Okay.”  
Tord let out an excited breath. He was trying his best to not to seem too thirsty but it was proving difficult. “Okay, just, um… sit here, I guess.” He stood from the bed and looked down at Jon.  
Jon didn’t exactly know what he was getting himself into. He was a bit rigid, his legs still trying to reach the floor. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to do… whatever it was he was about to do.  
Tord kneeled down in front of the smaller boy. “You tell me if anything is too much for you,” he smiled. Seeing a nod of understanding, he placed his hand on Jon’s knee. He slowly moved it up his thigh in hopes of arousing him. He was being extremely cautious. He was so happy that they were doing anything sensual at all. He didn’t want to ruin it by going too fast and scaring Jon away. The pace was going to be completely dictated by Jon’s comfort. Tord slowly kept creeping his hand up Jon’s leg, watching his face as he did so.  
Jon looked like he liked it. His knees buckled ever so slightly inward. It was clear it had been many years since he’d been touched. He let out a small squeak when Tord finally reached his crotch.  
Tord smiled at the noise. “You like that?” he asked as he began to rub him.  
Jon’s cheeks were thoroughly red now. “Y...eah,” he nodded.  
Tord was ashamed to admit this was part of a fantasy he’d had weeks ago. He hated how creepy he was. He felt like he wasn’t in control of his brain, though he was enjoying it regardless.  
Jon leaned back a little using his hands to support him. He felt something inside his stomach that was making his squirmy.  
Tord noticed Jon’s change in behaviour, turning his smile a bit sly. He pressed a little harder as he rubbed him just to see his reaction. He was pleased to feel Jon getting aroused a bit.  
Naturally, Jon was a bit embarrassed to get a boner to any degree. He grew up Catholic and was taught many things surrounding sexual acts whether it be solo or with someone else. He tried his hardest to cast all that aside and enjoy the moment, though, as they say, ‘old habits die hard’.  
“I can feel that,” Tord commented. His accent purred through his words making Jon’s heart flutter. “You mind if I…” he asked as he moved toward Jon’s waistband.  
“UhhhHH!” Jon seemed a little spooked by the advancement. He grabbed at his waistband with two hands and tensed up.  
“Okay, okay,” Tord put his hands up in surrender, “Too fast, I get it.” He sat on the bed again and snuck his arm around Jon, pulling him close. “Another kiss, Sir?” he whispered, using the most seductive tone he could muster with a Norwegian accent.  
“Of course,” Jon responded, playing along. He closed his eyes and leaned his whole body into Tord.  
Tord jumped at Jon’s initiative. He liked it, though. He wrapped both arms around Jon as they kissed, growing more and more passionate. He tugged at Jon’s blue shirt, signalling for him to take it off.  
Much to his surprise, Jon actually took the hint and practically tore it off. To be fair, it was getting warm in there.  
Tord immediately shoved his hands beneath the other’s shirt feeling the soft, bare skin of his back. He heard Jon moan into the kiss which turned him on a little.  
Jon pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air. He was sweating and his face was all shades of red.  
“Are you okay?” Tord asked with concern.  
“Y-Yeah,” Jon breathed his reply. He smiled wide and pushed his fringe to the side. “It’s just… so nice.”  
Seeing Jon smile always made Tord happy inside. He had the cutest smile. It made his eyes squint just a little and made his fain dimples show. Tord was so overwhelmed by cuteness he wanted to eat him. He hated his own thoughts. They made him sick. He scolded himself mentally as he gave Jon’s body a lazy scan. He noticed something that piqued his interest. Two little bumps on Jon’s shirt right at his chest. He knew what that meant and he was ready to tease him for it. “So… what’s that about?” He asked in a sly tone. He gestured to Jon’s protruding nipples, which he immediately used his hands to cover. It was clear he was embarrassed.  
“Nothing!” Jon’s voice squeaked.  
Tord grinned. “I think it is most definitely something.” He leaned in and tried to remove Jon’s hands, playfully, of course.  
“Stooop!” Jon whined through a smile. He fought back, not wanting to uncover himself.  
“Come on, let me see!”  
Jon rolled his eyes and put his hand down. “It’s so stupid…” he said, “It’s embarrassing. It happens to me all the time. Eddie says I’m sensitive and then flicks me. He’s a prick.”  
Tord, not wanting to comment on their obviously broken friendship, decided to ignore that part. He felt bad as Jon obviously cared for Eduardo and it seemed like there may have been a time when they had a healthy relationship. He shook his head ever so slightly, snapping back into reality. He had let his mind wander yet again and just when he was getting somewhere with Jon. “So… are you sensitive?” He asked, starting to pull Jon’s shirt up.  
Jon gave a sharp breath as he pulled his shirt back down. “Yes…” he admitted.  
“Perfect,” Tord smiled. He gently pushed Jon to lie down and stuck his hands up his tee. His smile grew wider and he caressed the other’s chest. “You’re warm,” he commented.  
“Yeah, I’m just a bit— ahh!~” Jon was cut off by his own surprised moan.  
Tord was shocked. He’d barely touched his nipple at all. “Wow, you really are sensitive!”  
“Shut up~” Jon whined, “I know.”  
Tord swung his leg over top of Jon, straddling him. “I ought to do this properly,” he said to himself. He reached down and pulled Jon’s shirt up, ready to make him squirm. He gave a small, short gasp when he saw what was beneath it.  
Jon’s chest had a big bruise right at the base of his sternum.  
“There, too?” Tord huffed at the sight. He was getting very upset about the state Jon was in. He wanted to give Eduardo a piece of his mind.  
Jon strained his neck to try and have a look at his chest. “Oh…” he grimaced. “Don’t worry about that. It doesn’t hurt too much.” He was lying. His whole body ached from the beatdown that had occurred only two days before.  
“If you say so,” Tord frowned. He gave his knees a break and sat down on Jon’s hips, locking him into place. He ran his hands up and down Jon’s chest instilling in him anticipation. It was working, Jon was starting to try to wiggle beneath Tord’s weight.  
“HHH just do it already,” Jon begged.  
Tord smiled and pinched each one tightly.  
“Ahh!~” Jon arched his back. He felt stuck underneath Tord. He swallowed hard before being able to speak. “I wasn’t expecting that,” he breathed.  
“Did you like it?”  
Jon, with eyes wide, only nodded his head.  
Tord’s grin was wider than ever. He leaned forward until his face was merely a few inches from Jon’s chest.  
Jon shivered feeling the hot breath against his skin. Tord watched as his nipples got harder with the chills.  
Tord, being at a point of satisfaction with making the little one wait, slowly opened his mouth. It was just enough to let his tongue slip out and brush against the pale boys’ canvas.  
Jon was squirming a lot more now. He didn’t think he could stand any more of the teasing. “Please,” Jon begged, “I can’t take much more.”  
Tord only giggled, breathing more hot air onto Jon. He caressed one of Jon’s sensitive spots with his tongue, hoping to get a reaction.  
“Ahh~” Jon tried his best to suppress his moans by breathing heavily, though, he burst out with a loud one as soon as Tord sucked on him.  
Tord was thoroughly enjoying this encounter. He could finally hear the moans he’d thought about for days, wondering what they sounded like. The satisfaction of being the one to prompt them was even better than the fantasy. It didn’t feel real. “Mmm you like that?” he hummed while turning his attention to the other side.  
“Y-Yes~” was Jon’s breathy reply. “Please, I— AHhh~” as soon as Tord sucked him again, his moan turned into a begging whine. His chest expanded and lifted just a bit off the bed.  
Tord sucked a little harder this time. He was trying to find the balance between pain and pleasure. He liked the noises he was hearing so he sucked a little harder. He looked up to see Jon’s flushed face, moaning like a maniac. He was so overwhelmed by his cuteness that he couldn’t help himself. He leaned back down and bit him right where he was most sensitive.  
“OW!” Jon squeaked.  
“I’m sorry!” Tord apologized so quickly that he cut off Jon’s yelp.  
Jon breathed a bit heavy and looked at Tord. He looked a bit scared but still aroused at the same time.  
“I won’t do it again,” Tord assured.  
Jon nodded with hesitation. “Let me up, now, I can’t breathe.” It was true. Though Tord was much lighter than him, he still felt restricted by his posture.  
Tord’s obedience was immediate. He got off of Jon and let him sit up. He was disappointed to see Jon’s shirt had fallen back down. He followed it with his eyes as it fell when he saw something he really liked. He bit his lip before inquiring. “What’s that?” He asked, knowing full well what it was. He used a facial gesture to point down at Jon’s trousers.  
Jon’s cheeks had settled down to a rosy pink colour. He looked down and saw that he was slightly aroused, be it more so than before. “I, uh… I guess I enjoyed that.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck and smiled in embarrassment. He knew there was no point in denying how he felt.  
Tord was smiling more often than not. He slowly pulled Jon’s shirt up again, crawling over to get closer. He resumed sucking on Jon’s nipples just as he had before, sans the bite.  
Jon returned to moaning and wiggling. More blood rushed to his member with every move Tord made. He was starting to get worried now. He was extremely self-conscious about getting a boner and he feared what Tord had to say about it.  
Tord came up for air and panted a bit. “I’m starting to feel kind of turned on, too,” he stated. He held Jon’s wrist and guided him to feel.  
Jon wasn’t hesitant, but he wasn’t eager either. He was more curious than anything. This was all a new experience after all and he was open to it. He did tense up just a bit as he touched Tord’s crotch. It was warmer than he’d expected. He liked the feeling, touching the solid object beneath his jeans, just knowing what it meant.  
“By the looks of it, I’d say you’re really into this,” Tord commented on the bulge between Jon’s legs.  
Jon covered it with his hands and swallowed. He was sort of playing coy but he really was embarrassed.  
Tord gave a crooked smile and peeled off his own shirt. He was hoping to set a precedent, though he didn’t expect Jon to pick up on it.  
Jon’s breath was somewhat taken away by Tord’s thin, tan body. He looked toned, but not too muscular. He quickly became hyper-aware of how out of shape he was and began regretting every extra sweet he’d ever eaten.  
“You?” Tord asked after giving Jon ample time to do it on his own.  
“O-Oh, right…” Jon lifted his shirt over his head and tried not to look down at his chub. He tossed his shirt on the floor with Tord following suit.  
Tord, being very much satisfied with what he saw, proceeded to pull Jon into a close hug. There was something about feeling his skin on another’s that warmed up his heart.  
Jon liked it, too. He liked being held so close by someone who clearly valued him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a hug from Mark let alone Eduardo.  
The two of them nestled their heads into the other’s neck and sat there for a while in bliss.  
Tord began to feel a bit frisky after a while. He breathed in and gave Jon’s neck a gentle kiss. This caused Jon to squeak and tense up. Tord continued by running his hands down his back, taking in the feeling of his soft skin and gentle breathing.  
Jon inhaled sharply as Tord continued kissing his neck. It almost hurt, but it felt so good it outweighed the pain.  
Tord’s kisses slowly morphed into some sort of sucking. He really wanted to bite him. Just a nibble, but he was afraid of hurting him like before. After a bit, he came up for air and asked, “Do you… mind if I nip you a little?”  
Jon pulled away with a look of confusion. “What?” he responded.  
“I asked if I could bite your neck.” Tord felt a little silly for asking so directly.  
“What… Like a vampire?” Jon looked frightened.  
“No, silly… Just a gentle nip. It will feel good, I promise.” Tord gave a sweet smile to the other.  
“Oh… A-Alright then. Go ahead.”  
Tord was delighted to hear this response. He was actually quite pleased with how responsive Jon was to his prompts. He was sort of proud of how open he was to everything. With the proper go-ahead, Tord went back to the red spot he’d made on Jon’s neck. He eased him into the nips, only adding a few here and there. He had to hold himself back from going full force on the poor boy.  
Jon felt a rush of chills shoot up his spine. He became embarrassed yet again feeling a familiar feeling on his chest.  
Tord felt it, too. He smiled into the kiss and ran his hand up the other’s chest, pinching his nipple.  
“Ahh~” Jon was caught off guard. “Hey, no fair!” was his playful whine.  
Tord looked at him. “You know you like it,” he smirked.  
Jon’s face went red. “Y… Yeah, I do.”  
Tord shook his head with his smile and went back to work. He started to travel upward, not wanting Jon to become tired of the same spot. He followed the muscle all the way up to where his jaw began. All the while he was pinching and rubbing Jon’s chest with his hands, causing him to moan like crazy. Being satisfied, Tord pulled away to look Jon in the eyes. “Hello there,” he smiled.  
Jon looked at him and let out a small whine. “What… what is this?” He asked, his voice still a bit shaky.  
Tord raised an eyebrow. “What is… what?”  
“All this.” Jon was gesturing around the bed and both of their bodies.  
“It’s foreplay, Jon,” Tord said with a tone implying that the other was being silly.  
“Foreplay? I thought that was something from porn.”  
Tord couldn’t help but laugh. “You are adorable!” He giggled for a bit before turning a bit sorrowful. “You… haven’t really had a good experience, have you?”  
Jon only shook his head.  
“I hate to think that you’ve been missing this for so long.”  
Jon rubbed the site that Tord had irritated. “I never knew I was missing anything,” he explained, “I always just thought it was… you know… uh…” He slowly realized how dumb he had been. He didn’t want to continue sharing his thoughts.  
Naturally, Tord was curious. “Come, on, tell me,” he prodded.  
“I thought sex— wait, is this a part of sex?” Jon’s face had a look of almost horror.  
Tord smiled with a bit of pain and understanding. “Yes, Jon. This is sex.” He took a breath in to speak but started to think instead. “You know… It isn’t sex, really. On its own, at least. But it’s an important part of sex.” He was trying to explain the importance of intimacy without further confusing him.  
Jon took a sharp breath in and out. “I never thought I was missing anything because I always thought sex was just putting the P in the V and getting a baby out of it.” He hung his head. “I tried it and I didn’t like it at all. It was awful.”  
Tord’s heart leapt out for Jon. No one had been there to teach him about all of this. At least, no one was there to teach him in a way that was helpful. Tord looked Jon in the eyes. “Do you trust me?” He asked.  
Jon nodded.  
“Good. I can take the lead. Just… get out of your head and just feel.” He wished he could take his own advice. He was guilty of living right back there behind his eyes. The cozy, little safe place called his mind.  
Jon thought for a bit. It was clear he was contemplating by the look on his face. “Okay,” he finally said. “I want this. I want you to show me. Not because I want to be shown, but,” he paused. He swallowed and looked Tord in the eyes. “I want it to be you who shows me.”  
Tord gave a nod of understanding. He knew they were both ready for what was about to happen next.  
Jon scooted closer and gave Tord a kiss. It was pretty brief but it was sort of a “seal the deal” agreement.  
He got down off the bed and kneeled in front of Jon again. He sighed. “Another shot?” He asked as a rhetorical.  
Jon giggled a little bit. “Mmm hmm,” he nodded.  
Tord began rubbing Jons inner thighs, making his way to what he was really after.  
Jon was still a bit hard from all the kissing and teasing. Hee looked down at the other boy and watched intently.  
“I can see you like this, huh?” Tord asked, observing Jon’s movements.  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s good.” Tord finally rubbed on Jon’s member, feeling it harden as he did so. Tord was getting hard, too, just from the anticipation. He leaned in, looking up at Jon. He wanted a kiss.  
Jon complied, and the two of them began to make out. All the while Tord was still rubbing on Jon causing him to moan and shift in his seat.  
“Oh, god…” Jon breathed, “I need to—“ He nudged Tord to give him some space. He stood in front of Tord and pulled his joggers down. He was starting to feel restricted by his clothing and didn’t know what else to do.  
Tord only looked at him in disbelief. He didn’t expect him to do anything like that. “I, uh… like the blue,” he stated, unsure of what to say.  
“Y-Yeah, it’s my favorite color,” Jon said, looking at his underpants.  
Tord was still a bit in shock. “Do you want to, uh…” he trailed off while gesturing toward Jon’s remaining clothing. “...Those, too?”  
Jon looked down and contemplated his next move. He sat back on the bed, took a sharp breath in and pulled his underpants halfway down, revealing something he’d kept hidden for many years.  
Tord’s eyes went as wide as they could. “Holy shit,” he whispered.  
This made Jon withdraw a little. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“N-Nothing, I just… didn’t know you were packing so... much.”  
“Is that bad?” Jon seemed disappointed.  
“No!” Tord was quick to respond. He felt a little inferior now but it was negated by a newfound excitement. “I mean, no, it’s good. Well, I mean it’s fine-- uh… any dick is fine.” He struggled to use his words as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jon’s massive package. He reached out to grab him and began to gently rub up and down. It was still only about halfway there at this point and Tord was determined to change that.  
Jon’s progress was expedited by Tord’s skin against his. Sure it was nice being rubbed through his trousers but this was so much more intense. “Oh, god,” he breathed quietly. Blood rushed to his member making it even bigger than before.  
Tord was dumbfounded. How had he not noticed Jon’s size before? Maybe it was his loose joggers that helped to obscure it. Maybe it was his thick thighs. Who knows? Surely not Tord. “I’m going in now,” he said after being pleased with how hard Jon had become.  
“In where?”  
“Down there, silly.” Tord leaned his head into Jon’s lap. He opened his mouth wide enough to take him all in. He took in the tip and used his tongue to make him wet. He placed his hands on Jon’s bare thighs to steady himself while he took on the daunting task of a decent blowjob. Luckily, this was one area he did have experience in. He worked on it by himself, mostly, using various sized dildos to prepare his throat for this very opportunity. He went down as far as he could before gagging, moaning as he hit his limit. He felt himself getting harder as the air to his lungs was restricted.  
Jon filled up the remaining capacity of Tord’s mouth as he became completely erect. It was solid— he was fully invested in this encounter now as hormones rushed around his body. “Hhh~” he squeaked. He’d never felt anything like it. He arched his back a little as Tord took his dick down his throat.  
Tord’s speed was increasing. His eyes began to water as he choked, all the while feeling his pants tightening.  
“Are— ah~ y-you okay?” Jon managed to ask upon hearing Tord’s gagging noises.  
Tord gasped for air as he stopped to look at Jon. Tears streamed down his bright red face. A crooked smile spread across his lips. He was satisfied. “I’m…” he breathed in one last gasp, “I’m fine, Jon.”  
Jon let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at his lap. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed.  
“What? What is it?” Tord asked with urgency.  
“I just… I’ve never seen it so…”  
“Hard?” Tord smiled.  
Jon, at a loss for words, could only nod.  
Tord wiped his eyes and mouth, savouring the taste. He sat back on the bed next to Jon. “So… How did that feel?” he asked.  
Jon picked at the bedsheets, embarrassed. “Good…” he said in a small voice. “It was… good.”  
Tord picked up on his embarrassment. “You okay?” he asked, getting closer to him.  
Jon, still rock hard, looked up at Tord. He stared at him for a few long seconds before grabbing his face and kissing him with passion.  
Tord quickly got into it. He held Jon’s face with one hand and with the other struggled with his own zipper. His jeans felt like they were about to rip. It took him a while but he finally got the fly undone. “Wait, wait, wait—“ he pulled away from the kiss. He stood up and pulled his trousers off as fast as he possibly could. He took his underpants down with them and tossed them atop their long-forgotten shirts.  
Jon didn’t even have time to get a good look at Tord’s dick before they were making out again. The testosterone turned them into hormonal monsters. The whole room was sexually charged and the two of them were feeding off each other’s energy.  
“I,” Jon gasped between kisses, “I want to try that thing.”  
Tord pulled away. “What?”  
“The thing you did to me.”  
Tord laughed. “You mean a blowjob?”  
“I guess?”  
“Sure,” Tord said in excitement. He leaned against the headboard and let Jon climb on top of him. He gently directed him on how to execute it. “Now, whatever you do, don’t use your teeth.” He grimaced at the thought.  
Jon nodded and went straight to work. He was trying his absolute hardest and Tord really appreciated it.  
“Woah that— ohh~ That actually feels good,” Tord’s voice wavered. “Wait— ahh!~ Yeah, keep doing it like that!” he exclaimed, gripping the bed sheets a little.  
This was Jon’s first blowjob. Naturally, he was awkward at pacing and struggled to take much in. He drooled down Tord’s shaft, unknowingly helping the situation.  
“Oh my god~” Tord moaned. It had been a long time since he’d felt pleasure from an actual person. He had a handful of toys to keep him entertained, but this was different. This was something that couldn’t truly be simulated any other way.  
Poor Jon pushed his head a little too far down and gagged. The sudden clenching of his throat made Tord give a soft moan. Jon pulled away, coughing.  
Tord laughed. “Are you okay?”  
Jon nodded. He was just a little too eager. Never before had he wanted to slobber all over a dick like he did now. Well, maybe that was a lie. There were times after football in the locker room that young Jon couldn’t help but stare. He disgusted himself with the thought at the time, but he knew now why he’d wanted to get closer to his teammates.  
Tord sat up and stroked Jon’s cheek with the back of his hand. He gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and stared into his sparkling eyes. He placed a hand on Jon’s cock and rubbed him slowly. He felt warm in his grasp. It was comforting. He used his other hand to push lightly on Jon’s shoulder, signalling for him to lie down. Jon obliged and positioned himself comfortably on his back. Tord climbed on top of him, sitting on his hips. He began to slowly grind on him while reaching down and rubbing the chubby boy’s hard nipples with his thumbs.  
Jon squirmed beneath him. He was beginning to get overstimulated. Tord knew his weakness and was utilizing it to his advantage.  
Tord kept rocking, only teasing Jon. He was happy to see him enjoying himself. He knew he was definitely enjoying himself. After all, this is what he’d been fantasizing about for weeks. Tord was getting a little restless. He looked at Jon’s face as he wiggled about beneath him. He was so adorable he wanted to bite his cheeks off. He tried his hardest to ignore the bruising around his eye and chest as it only reminded him of how his precious baby boy was treated in his own home. Tord felt a rush of adrenaline surge through his body. He started grinding faster as his dick got harder. He wasn’t sure what caused it. Maybe it was rage. Maybe it was just hormones. “Ffffuck me~” he whispered to himself.  
“What?” Jon asked, not hearing what Tord had muttered.  
Tord stopped moving and looked into Jon’s eyes once again. “Fuck me, Jon.” His statement was sincere and a bit adamant.  
“O-Okay…” Jon agreed, not really sure how to carry out the request.  
Tord smiled and climbed off of the shorter one. He hurriedly pulled his jeans back on, not bothering with his underwear.  
“What are you doing?” Jon asked, confused.  
“I have to go get something.”  
Jon slowly pulled his blanket to cover himself as he watched Tord slip out the window and sprint back to his house.  
Once Tord slipped back through his own window, he went into his dresser and pulled out a bottle. It was a decent-sized bottle and had a pump on the top like one you might find on the bathroom sink. He found a little something else he slipped into his pocket. He hoped he'd get an opportunity to use it. He gripped the bottle in his hands and darted across the yards. He came back through the window and panted heavily from all the running.  
“What’s that?” Jon asked, curious and slightly concerned for Tord’s wellbeing.  
“It’s lube, silly,” Tord chuckled. He felt bad for Jon’s utter ignorance. “It helps everything slide easily.”  
Jon raised an eyebrow. It sounded helpful. He could have used that during his first sexual encounter. Maybe it wouldn’t have hurt so much.  
Tord, after catching his breath, stood next to Jon and squirted a handful of lube out of the bottle. He placed the bottle on Jon’s nightstand and rubbed his hands together to warm it up. He reached down and began stroking Jon’s thick cock, coating it in a slippery layer of lubricant.  
“Ohhh~” Jon gave a low moan. It felt so much better all wet like that. His stomach muscles twitched as Tord skillfully squeezed and pumped him up and down. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He placed them beside him on the bed though it felt just as uncomfortable.  
“Lie down,” Tord once again requested. His tone was soft and a bit sultry.  
Jon laid back down, this time properly with his head on the pillow. His dick stuck straight into the air like a sturdy, well-constructed tower.  
Tord bit his lip looking at it glistening from the lube. He stripped off his jeans and climbed up onto Jon’s stomach just in front of his member. He stood up tall on his knees and grabbed Jon’s dick from behind. He, ever so slowly, started to slide down onto it while wincing at its size. He went down a bit and then back up some, repeating the process to ease it inside of him.  
Jon could only stare at the ceiling with wide eyes and a red face. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was so slippery and smooth, warming him and squeezing him just right.  
Tord let out a big moan as he took in the majority of his lover. “Ohhh god, Jon~” He moaned while going up and down at a slow but steady pace. “You’re so fucking... big~” He was hooked from that moment forward. He knew his toys would never satisfy him again after this.  
Jon looked at Tord while letting out tiny moans of his own. He was trying to be quiet but he didn’t know why. They were alone in the house after all. His moans came out like squeaks as he squirmed. “This feels… ssso good!~” his voice broke.  
Tord grinned and went a little faster though there was only so much he could do on his knees. “You think this is good?” He asked between moans. “Try laying me down, big boy.”  
Jon let out a huge moan as if it had been stored up inside him for a while. He arched his back accidentally pushing deep into Tord.  
Tord cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Lay me down, Jon!” he begged. “Lay me down and fuck me!~”  
Now, Jon wasn’t exactly what you’d call “top material” but he knew what he wanted: sex. Harder, faster sex. He knew if he wanted it he was going to have to be the one to do the work. “Okay,” he said.  
Tord wasted no time popping off of Jon’s dick and assuming the position. He laid down and put his legs up on Jon’s shoulders. “Get that,” he said, pointing to the bottle. Once it was in his hands he squirted it all over Jon’s member. “Don’t be shy,” he reassured. “Just push in— but slow, okay?” He didn’t mind guiding Jon through the process. He didn’t want Jon to feel stupid or overwhelmed.  
Jon nodded and lined up his penis with Tord’s hole. He gently pressed the tip against him and slid just a tiny bit inside. Tord helped him to ease the tip in and out slowly as he relaxed himself.  
Tord arched his back as Jon pushed just a little deeper inside him. It hurt at first but, to him, the pain was worth the pleasure.  
“Oh, fUCK!~” Tord yelped. He let out a sharp breath and smiled. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
Jon pushed deeper inside him— much deeper than when Tord was on top of him. He listened to Tord’s many noises every time he inched closer to Tord’s prostate. After he had gone about halfway in, he began pulling out. He felt bad for sticking so much dick into him— it looked like it hurt. He wasn’t able to distinguish his moans from pain.  
“Oh, fuck~” Tord wanted more. He could take it— or so he was convinced. “Faster, Jon, don’t. be scared. I want it. Go for it.”  
“O-Okay,” Jon complied. He began going in and out gradually increasing his pace. “Ohhh, god…” he moaned under his breath. It seemed to him everything they did was better than the last.  
“Ahh~ Yeah, just like that~” Tord arched his back again. It felt so good he didn’t know what to do with his body. He needed to exert all the pent up energy the sex had built.  
Jon wanted more and more. He couldn’t get enough of the incredible stimulation. His breath laboured the faster he went. The two of them were mewling like cats on a fence. Jon felt his face get red, hot, and sweaty. He hadn’t sweat like this since he played football in secondary school. He grabbed onto Tord’s thigh to steady himself as he was getting a bit weak at the knees. He felt like he might crumble if he didn’t hold onto something. He used his other arm to wipe his forehead before the sweat got in his eyes. “OH, FUUUCK!~” Jon yelled out of nowhere. He felt so good he couldn’t control his voice.  
“Shh— ohhh~” Tord attempted to quiet him. “My friends might hear us!”  
Jon was a bit stunned with the thought of being caught in the act. He pulled out of Tord so suddenly that he yelped in euphoria, lube squirting out onto the bed covers.  
“Wh…” Tord caught his breath, “What was that for?” he asked.  
“N-Nothing, I just… I got a bit scared.”  
Tord was a little disappointed. He was getting relatively close to orgasm as he was being railed by Jon. “Hey, Jon, it’s okay,” he assured, “They won’t hear us, just keep it down, okay?”  
Jon nodded. “I will.”  
Tord sat up feeling the warm buzz of the afterburn. “Hey…” he got a sly look on his face, “You mind if I have a go?”  
Jon’s eyes got wide, though he was a little relieved. He just wanted to lay down and look up at Tord’s handsome face. “Sure,” he said, “It’s only fair.”  
Tord was happy to hear those words. He was always more of a top himself, not that he minded getting fucked by such a huge cock. “Here, I have something I want you to try.” He pulled a small ring out from his jeans pocket. He’d stuck it in there when he went to retrieve the lube.  
“What’s that thing?” Jon asked while getting a closer look.”  
“It’s a ring…” Tord replied holding it up, “For your dick.”  
Jon made a face. It was mostly confusion but there was a bit of disgust. “W… Why?”  
“Oh, it’s great,” Tord assured, “It makes everything feel even better.”  
Jon wasn’t exactly sure how a ring could make it feel better but he trusted Tord’s experience.  
Tord grinned and got on his knees, Jon’s still rock hard cock at eye level. He got some more lube and slipped the ring onto Jon’s penis. It was sized for himself, who, he hated to admit, was pretty average. It squeezed Jon’s erection tightly earning a high-pitched moan. “How’s that?” Tord asked.  
“It’s tight!” Jon exclaimed. “It, um… It feels good, though.” He wasn’t sure what to think of it, really.  
“Good, good…” Tord had that little smirk on his face. His boner was hardening back up from the anticipation. He got up and directed Jon to the bed. “Now, lay down just like I did,” he instructed. Though, instead of putting his feet up on his shoulders, Tord got back down on his knees. He stared at Jon’s fat ass as he slowly spread his legs apart. “Mmm~” he grinned. He leaned his head in and began to lick Jon’s hole.  
“Hhh~” Jon moaned at the surprise sensation. “Oh my god…”  
Tord continued to eat him out hoping to relax him. After a little bit, he pulled back and stuck his finger in his mouth. He pulled it out and pressed it against Jon’s entrance. “Don’t be nervous… just relax, it will feel good— I promise. There's going to be a little pinch at first, okay?”  
“O-Okayyyyahhh!~”  
Tord pushed his finger against Jon, gently forcing it inside. He went in and out slowly to loosen him up enough to fit his dick inside. He grabbed the lube again. He knew he’d need a lot for this first-timer. He slathered the cold, slimy liquid all over his now throbbing cock and slid it around the surface to stimulate Jon.  
Jon twitched a little. He wasn’t sure what to expect when— “AHHH!~” he screamed. Tord had pushed inside him.  
Tord wasted no time upping his pace. It felt so warm and slippery. He didn’t know how long he would last inside Jon’s tight, virgin ass. It wasn’t long until he grabbed one of Jon’s legs and slung it over his shoulder. The angle let him thrust deep inside of Jon.  
“HHH~” Jon moaned over and over. It felt incredible. He felt like he wanted to kick his legs as he arched his back and moaned some more.  
“Fuck… fuck… FUCK!” Tord breathed as he went in and out with amazing speed and stamina. He reached out to grab Jon’s cock and pump it with a little squeeze, giving him the full service treatment.  
Jon couldn’t even see straight. He felt so much pleasure he felt like he might die. “FFFFUCK ME, TORD!” He screamed.  
Hearing his name yelled made him go even faster and deeper. He adjusted Jon’s leg and turned him just a bit so he could really get in there.  
“AhhHHhhHHhh~” Jon moaned to Tord’s rhythm. For what was the most magical moment in his entire life, Tord had hit his prostate. “OH MY GOD~” he yelled.  
Tord knew exactly what that meant. He’d found it. “Yeah? You like that, Jon?” He asked between pants. He continued to abuse his g spot while pumping him more and more.  
Jon’s stomach muscles felt incredibly tight. Not in a bad way, though. He felt his balls seize up as if they were trying to expel something from inside them. He wanted to let it happen. Whatever “it” was.  
Tord, on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening. He was about to cum. And, by the looks of it, so was Jon. “Hhhhhh~” Tord moaned like he was whining. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He pumped Jon’s cock as fast as he could as the pressure built up inside him. “AHHHH FUUUCKK~!” he yelled.  
Jon felt himself get full of something nice and warm. He liked the feeling of Tord’s penis twitching inside of him as he emptied his load. He didn’t have much time to revel in it, though, as Tord’s relentless rubbing of his cock was making it hard to keep whatever it was inside. He couldn’t take it any longer. The pressure was too much. “AHH TOOOOOOORD!~” he screamed. He finally let go of all the tension that had built up inside of him. Hot, sticky cum spurted out of Jon’s penis and spattered on his stomach. He kept whining, his legs twitching as violently as his dick. Small bits of cum kept squeezing out of his tip as he writhed on his back.  
Tord leaned back his head, breathing laboured. Sweat was dripping down his neck and chest. He pulled out of Jon and watched as his cum slowly seeped out of his now gaping hole, which was twitching as well. Jon’s orgasm was lasting quite a while. He bent down and slipped the cock ring off of the moaning boy. One more big spurt of cum got squeezed out as he lifted off the ring. He leaned in and began to lick to warm, creamy cum from Jon’s dick. “You like that?” he laughed, seeing Jon basically passed out.  
“Yeah~” Jon could only give a weak reply.  
Tord, satisfied, continued to lick Jon clean. He loved his taste. It was sweeter than he’d imagined, not bitter like most. He couldn’t get enough.  
Jon’s penis finally calmed down, going limp again. He laid in the same position catching his breath for what seemed like an eternity.  
Tord went to work cleaning up Jon’s belly and chest, not wanting his cum to get cold. He licked him and kissed him while quietly moaning in the back of his throat. He was gentle around the bruised areas. He really wanted to hear him moan at least one more time so he went back to his nipple and sucked on it.  
This made Jon jump. “Tord!” he gasped.  
Tord giggled and laid on top of Jon. He liked the feeling of their dicks on one another’s as they shared an intimate kiss. The two of them made out for a while, both moaning and squirming as they slobbered between their mouths. Tord finally pulled away, watching a trail of hot saliva follow him. “So… how was it?” he said softly.  
“It… it was amazing.”  
“Yeah? What if… we did this some other time?”  
Jon was a bit hesitant for fear of his friends’ reception. “I’d… I’d like that,” he flushed.  
Tord caressed his face. “I’ll go now… I don’t know when the others will return. He wiped himself clean on the drenched bed covers and went to redress himself. “Let’s go out sometime… on a date, you know?” he suggested.  
“Yeah… I’d like that, too.” Jon stared up at the ceiling, unable to move. He was ready to go to sleep right where he laid.  
After Tord was dressed, he laid a small blanket over Jon and kissed him on the forehead. “You’re alright, Jonny,” he chuckled.  
Jon smiled up at him. “You, too.”  
With that, Tord took his things and snuck back out the window. If Jon’s otherwise spotless room didn’t look like a crime scene, no one would have ever known he was there.  
Jon closed his eyes and fell asleep feeling warm and relaxed inside.

****

“What the hell?” Eduardo looked down the hall at the trail of laundry. He and mark were just coming back from work and expected to see Jon cooking dinner as he always did. “Jon?” he called out. No reply.  
“Jon?” Mark joined the hunt. They followed the trail to an unattended laundry basket that was keeping Jon’s bedroom door ajar.  
Eduardo opened the door and gasped. “Jon!?” he exclaimed. He was horrified at what he saw. Before him laid a naked, sleeping Jon covered in nothing but a haphazardly placed throw blanket. His bed sheets were completely covered in sweat, lube, and, of course, loads of cum. Jon’s hair was stuck to his head from all the exertion but he was sleeping soundly.  
Mark and Eduardo turned to look at each other with a face that seemed like they were thinking the same thing. They were horrified. They slowly backed out of the room and left it just as they’d found it.  
Eduardo looked hard at Mark and seethed. “Oh, he is a dead man.”


End file.
